Other Rangers of Other worlds
by Lady of DarkFire
Summary: it's been a year since the incedent with the Societea and the POkemon Pinshers, and Oblivia has recovered. That is untill some new evil menece decides to rip five nerds from our world, where Pokemon is just a game, and into the world of Pokemon.


**AN:** hey guys... yeah yeah I know it's been forever since I updated... well since I updated anything. this fic is oging to be a little diffrent, it's going to be almost entirly inspired by outside factors, so if it takes a while for me to update, blame the outside factors for not inspiring me enough. Any ways with out further ado, heres my story, it will be filled with weirdness, inside jokes, laughable bad guys, and even more pathadic heros.

**disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, Pokemon Rangers: gaurdion signs, or any of the character from there. all OC's are a duel creation between me and Lightning alchemist Rini

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>when the earth finally stopped shaking she slowly got up, lookign around in vain for her friends she came to a realization that shook her worse then the earth had, she was alone.

then she heard it, the soft, yet grating chuckle, it sent shivers down her spine

"well lookie lookie, is it my birthday? have I been a good boy this year Santa?" Punice apeared out of the fog, kneeling infront of her he grabed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "looks like I got my wish this year, the youngest otherworlder"

* * *

><p>On the cost of Rainbow Island everything was as it should have been, the sun shined, little boys chased little girls with bug Pokémon, the villagers' of Cocona Village went about their daily lives, and in a large house by the sea a old man worked on his latest Project.<p>

Booker sighed and forced him self to bring his focus away from the window

_Oblivia was Peaceful again_, He mused as he worked. _Well Oblivia had always been Peaceful,_ he thought proudly_ except for that short bit last year with those Pokémon Pinchers, and the Societea_. He amended

Some how his eyes once again found their way from the board he was sanding, to gazing back out the window, at theIslandacross the sea.

It was surprising how muchDolceIslandhad grown since it had been decimated by the sky fortress last year, with the help of many fire types they'd been able to get the volcano that originally created the island to erupt again. The New Dolce island was not nearly as large or beautiful as the old one, but with most of the vegetation growing back (with the help of many grass types) many of the homeless Pokémon were able to move back.

Chiding himself for his second loss of concentration, Booker went back to Sanding his board, it needed to be just right if it was going to keep the newest boat afloat. Though the sound of nerves pacing on the front porch was very distracting

DolceIslandwasn't the only thing to grow in the past year, his helpless, good for nothing Apprentice Nick's feeling for a certain brown haired Pokémon Ranger had grown from respectful awe, into a strong attraction. Of course Nick being helpless and a good for nothing had no idea how to react, this lead to a long period of time, during which Nick tried to find ways to make Summer like him. Unfortunately since these were all ideas made up by Nick, they all failed miserably.

Booker chuckled at the Memory of Summers reaction when Nick decided to impress her by upgrading her Pichu's Ukulele once more, he decided it was best to do this in secret as a surprise for her, but as luck would have it Ukulele Pichu did not like this idea. When Summer found her Pichu shocking Nick to a crisp, all she could do was laugh. The poor boy wouldn't get out of bed for a week, kept moaning about how she thought he was a worthless clown.

When Summer came by for a visit after her latest trip to the newDolceIslandto His, Ukulele Pichu's and Summer surprise the boy charged right over to her, told her he liked her, and asked her to go on a date with him. The group's stunned, and tense silence was broken by Summers laughter. Before Nick could run into the house crying, something Booker was sure he was about to do, Summer grabbed his hand, when she had finally stopped laughing she told him that he shouldn't try looking to tense, he looked much cuter when he smiled. After placing a peck on his cheek she told him she'd see him on Tuesday.

With a start Booker realized he'd spent another 10 minutes day dreaming, conceding that no work would be done today he put his tools away and went to the porch where a nervous Nick was starting to think up reasons that Summer wasn't there for their first date yet.

"What is she got captured, or maybe there was a freak storm and her Staraptor crashed, or maybe"

"Cool it Nick, Summer said she'd be here by noon, it's only five past twelve. You know how bad that girl's sense of time is, just give her a minute before you start calling in the search parties" Nick visible relaxed, and gave his master a grateful, but slightly nervous smile

"I know Master, I just" for the second time that day Nick was interrupted, but this time by the sudden black out of the sun, followed by heavy winds, thunder, and lightning.

All over Oblivia this strange phenomenon was happening, suddenly five beams of light shot down from the sky.

Two hitRainbowIsland, one near by the Wireless tower, another in the a little way off shore in theCurlBay

One hit Sophian Island, right in the middle of the maze like Canal Ruins

One hit the middle of the ocean 

The only one that Nick and Booker saw though was the one that hit the coast of the newly formed Dolce Island, they also saw something speeding across the horizen right over the water towards the island

* * *

><p>When each of the lights faded, each revealed a very beautiful, very unconscious and very naked person.<p>

* * *

><p>From inside a spacious office on the top floor of his building Punice smiled as he watched the sun slowly return to the tropical region, his men were out retrieving the target right now, soon they would be in his possession, all he needed to do was wait.<p>

**AN: love it, hate it? review!**


End file.
